Cleric's New Experience
by jojoDO
Summary: Cleric gets curious by watching Hunter and Valkyrie, so she seeks out a fellow companion for answers... CLERIC X KUNOICHI
1. Chapter 1

On a pleasantly average afternoon, the sun was soon to set as the "Secondary" Bikini Warriors prepared to hang up their weapons for the day. Hunter, Valkyrie, and Cleric (who had recently joined them) had wondered pretty far into the wilderness, but luckily they had enlisted the aid of Kunoichi, who was currently doing recon and locating a secure place for them to bed down for the night. But in the meantime... the tired and dirty Co Bikini Warriors were eyeballing that natural spring nearby.

"Woooooo! How lucky that we set up camp near a natural spring!" Valkyrie exclaimed.

"If Kunoichi doesn't report anything back, then maybe we can just sleep here tonight." Hunter replied.

"Ummmm...wouldn't Hunter-sama and Valkyrie-sama rather sleep in a warm bed?" the innocent Cleric chimed in, her voice soft and meek.

"Eh, I don't care. I can sleep anywhere." Hunter shrugged.

The sun was beginning to set now, and Kunoichi still hadn't reported back. The three of them were getting tired, so Hunter and Valkyrie decided not to wait for her.

"Cleric-chan, we're gonna go wash up. Be a good girl and watch out for Kunoichi for us, kay?" Valkyrie asked, patting her head and winking.

"Y-yes, Valkyrie-sama! And once again, let me thank you for letting me travel with you guys! I-It really is an honor!' Cleric exclaimed, a blush on her face.

"Awwww you're so cute, Cleric-chan~" Hunter cooed.

"Ummm...ehh heh heh..." Cleric chuckled, awkwardly scratching her head.

Minutes passed, and the sky began to darken with a beautiful shade of orange as Cleric sat patienly, awaiting a report from their missing comrade. After a while, she started to get worried; maybe they should go and look for her?

Fortunately, her worries were put to rest as she saw a blur appear in the distance and get closer and closer. Sure enough, it was their speedy counterpart coming in at high speed. She landed gracefully on her feet, right next to Cleric.

"Welcome back, Kunoichi-sama!" Cleric greeted.

"Huff...huff...huff..." the exhausted ninja panted.

"So? C-can we stay in a village tonight?"

"The closest...village...is two klicks north of here... but we'll never make it before it gets dark..." Kunoichi replied, a pant following every few words.

"Aw... guess we're sleeping in the wilderness tonight..." Cleric said with a pout.

"Where are Hunter and Cleric?" Kunoichi asked.

"Th-they're taking a bath. Would you like me to tell them you're back? You look like you need a rest."

"I'm...very...tired...thank you..."

"Kay, I'll be right back!"

Cleric skipped along, humming merrily as she made her way to the natural spring where Hunter and Valkyrie were almost certainly bathing. When she made her way up there, she saw their weapons and discarded bikinis... but they weren't quite in the water. They weren't bathing either.

"H-huhhh?"

Cleric quietly knelt down and watched; Hunter and Valkyrie were both naked, sitting side by side on the edge of the spring. Their smooth, bare backs were exposed, as well as their partial ass cracks from where they were sitting with no bottoms on. They had one of their hands intertwined and their lips were pressed gently together.

"Mmm..." Hunter moaned, deepening the kiss as Valkyrie's lips quivered.

"Mmmmmm...mmmmwah!"

Their lips pulled apart as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I couldn't wait any longer for this, Hunter-chan~" Valkyrie cooed.

"Neither could I... you look so beautiful I can't even shoot straight when you're around..." Hunter replied, a blush on her face.

"Aw, you sweetie pie~"

Cleric watched intently as their lips met once again, and this time they hugged tight and legs wrapped around each other. They fell backwards and began rolling around on the ground like a naked ball, lips and tongues clashing so wildly that saliva dripped from their mouths.

"Oh wow..." Cleric whispered, her heart rate starting to pick up.

Hunter pinned Valkyrie on her back and her hands immediately seeked out her breasts and began playing with them.

"Hee hee hee~! You know what happens nowwww~?" Hunter cooed, a grin on her face as Valkyrie's eyes shut and her mouth opened wide.

"Ahhh~! Wh-whaaat?"

"I have my way with these boobies~ and then the rest of you!"

"Ahhh...ahh! H-Hunt-ahhhh! Hunter-chan! S-somebody might see-mmmmph!"

Hunter silenced her with a deep kiss as her hands picked up the pace on Valkyrie's large bosom. Valkyrie's tits bounced and squished all over the place like putty in Hunter's hands as her moans were muffled from Hunter's lips battling with her own. Straddling her lap, Hunter gently grinded back and forth against her pussy with her own.

"Ohhh~! Ohhhh Hunter-chan! I...can't control myself...!"

Cleric's face turned crimson as she watched the love starved warriors moaning and grinding against each other. They had given up the mounted position and were just rolling all over the place, lips connected and hands grabbing wildly on intimate areas. Hunter pinched Valkyrie's nipples while Valkyrie squeezed hard on Hunter's breasts.

"Oh God of War... wh-what am I f-feeling?" Cleric whimpered. Her entire body burned with a tingling sensation that coursed between her thighs. She had watched Hunter and Valkyrie do this before, on the night that they met and shared a room. It was the same night Kunoichi had burst through the window and tried to attack them. But this time was different; this time, there were no interruptions.

Cleric panted wildly as she saw Hunter and Valkyrie slide their fingers into each other's hot folds and begin pumping hard. She was beginning to heat up like a preheated oven; suddenly, this bikini armor felt very constricting.

"OHHHH! OHHH HUNTER-CHAN~!"

"AHHH! HNNNH! HAAAAH! YOU'RE SO HOT, VALKYRIE-CHAN~!"

Cleric stared in awe as their fingers pumped in and out, in and out... wetness gushing from their holes and making their fingers slick with stickiness. Hunter spread her two fingers, and a string of cum was hanging between them before she plunged it back in Valkyrie's hole.

"AHHHH!"

Cleric felt her hand moving on it's own, tugging at the rim of her bikini bottom. She tugged it a few times, letting a cool draft rush to her intimate areas. But the more her hand touched her bikini bottom, the more she was tempted to touch a DIFFERENT place...

"N-no... this isn't pure... ahhh b-but I can't help myself...!"

Cleric slid her hand into her bikini bottom and felt her wet folds. She could feel a sticky sensation on her fingers, as she removed her hand and looked at it. Viscous precum was oozing off her finger; when she put it to her nose and smelled it she started burning with arousal.

Cleric resumed watching them make love as she slid her hand back down in there and started slowly rubbing her moist, sticky petals.

"Ahhh~" she moaned softly, the sensation unfamiliar and fascinating to her. She slid her finger deeper inside, and the pleasure only grew more the deeper she went.

Hunter collapsed on top of Valkyrie and kissed her passionately as they continued fingering each other. Their breasts slid against each other, their nipples touching and causing their caverns to throb with anticipation of the big release.

Cleric, meanwhile, was pumping at a good pace inside her own cave right now as she watched the erotic events. She wasn't fingering as hard as Hunter and Valkyrie were, as she was scared of hurting herself. Her pace was more gentle, like a first timer experimenting with her body should be.

"AHHH! AHHHH! I'M GONNA CUM ALL OVER YOU, HUNTER-CHAN~!"

"UHHNGH! M-MINE IS COMING TOO! UHHHNH! K-KISS ME! MMMMPH~"

Their lips collided one last time as their orgasms squirted at a powerful velocity. Cleric gasped as she witnessed the love juices propelling from their pussies; there was a LOT of it. If she touched herself like that... would she do the same?"

Cleric sat up straight and slid her bikini bottom down to her ankles, giving her legs plenty of breathing room. She spread her legs and looked down at her own pussy, which was dripping with sticky substance. With a deep breath, she plunged her fingers inside and started jackhammering at an equally powerful pace as her two comrades had just done.

"Haaaaa~ AHHHH! OH MY GOOOD! OH MERCY~!" Cleric howled. Her voice couldn't be contained; if anyone heard her, they would just have to hear.

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...ahhh...AHHH...AHHH...AHHH...HOOOOOOOH~!"

Cleric whimpered loudly as she looked down and watched her pussy close tight, then reopen and begin propelling warm liquids all over the ground. Her fingers were on autopilot, unable to quit until the electrifying sensation between her legs subsided.

Meanwhile, Hunter and Valkyrie had collapsed in each other's arms and were close to sleep.

"Hah...hah... I love you... Hunter-chan..."

"I love you too... hah...huff... let's take a little nap..."

"No... we have to get a bath and go meet up with Cleric and Kunoichi."

"Aw but I wanna snuggle!"

"We can snuggle when we go to bed... cmon, sweetie..."

Cleric laid there and panted, trying to recover from the powerful explosion that just erupted between her legs. She had only until they bathed and got dressed to recover... but she felt completely paralyzed at the moment. It took a strenuous amount of effort just to slide her bikini bottom back up.

By the time the sun was down, Hunter and Valkyrie emerged from the spring and got dressed. They started to walk away when they saw Cleric just sitting there, breathing gently. She had fallen asleep.

"Awwww... Cleric-chan got tuckered out and fell asleep! Soooo cute~!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Cmon, let's carry her and get back to camp. Hopefully Kunoichi is already back with some news."

And so the three of them made it back to camp, where they saw Kunoichi had already pitched her tent and was asleep. They took that as a sign that there was no civilization nearby, so they pitched their own tent and even set up a tent for Cleric. They laid her down to sleep and then went inside their own tent to bed down for the night. Cleric slept peacefully, the orgasm knocking her out like an anesthetic.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Cleric awoke in the middle of the night, her internal clock out of whack having went to sleep earlier after that incredible orgasm. She felt a lot better now: almost rejuvenated. Since she failed to take a bath earlier, maybe she could go take one now while she's by herself.

Crawling out of her tent, Cleric let out a cute little yawn as she took a deep whiff of the cool night air. The trees were gently swaying, and crickets chirped in the distance. The moon gave off a pleasant ray; it was a beautiful night.

Before wandering off on her own, Cleric decided to make sure the others were safe and snug in their tents. She looked in on Hunter and Valkyrie; sure enough, they were snuggling tight against each other as if they were stuck together like glue. Their faces rubbed against each other as they breathed gently, their eyes closed and smiles on their faces. Ever since they met, they hadn't slept apart a single night. They probably never would as long as they live.

Cleric looked in on Kunoichi as well, even though she didn't like that very much. She opened the flap, but to her surprise... Kunoichi was gone!

"Huh? K-Kunoichi-sama? Where could she-AHHH! KUNOICHI-SAMA!"

Cleric squealed and jumped nearly a foot in the air when she turned around and Kunoichi was waiting for her.

"Will you be quiet? You'll wake the others." she scolded.

"Sorry... um, what are you doing up?"

"I need a bath. I didn't get a chance to earlier this evening." Kunoichi replied.

"Oh, I need a bath too! M-may I go with you?" Cleric asked, a blush on her face.

Kunoichi's face didn't change; she kept her usual scowl as she shrugged and walked away.

"Fine... but just keep quiet and don't bother me."

The two of them got to the natural spring and started to strip, not a word or a look shared between them. Cleric removed her hair ribbons, letting her pigtails free as her beautiful silver mane fell all the way down to her waist. She took off all her accessories and extra pieces until she was just in her bikini. She untied her bikini top and it fell off, letting her tiny but perky boobs free in the cool air. She could feel her little pink nipples stiffen, as the coolness had an effect on them. Finally, she removed her bikini bottom and then crawled into the water.

"Ahhhh! That feels nice!" she giggled.

She looked over at Kunoichi, who had her pink hair down as well and was removing her bikini. She was turned in the opposite direction as she untied her bikini top and let it fall to the ground. Cleric got a glimpse of her bare back and a warmth began to stir in her. That warmth began to increase as she saw Kunoichi slide her bikini bottom down to her ankles, bending over and sticking her bare ass out in the process. She gazed at her tightly woven ass cheeks, which curved inward with a perfect roundness.

Kunoichi lowered herself into the water, just a few feet across from the blushing Cleric. Cleric couldn't help but stare at her breasts, which were a bit larger than hers and just as perky. Being in close proximity like this with her naked counterpart reminded her of the erotic events that had happened earlier. Suddenly, those memories came flooding back: the kissing, the touching...the fingering inside their intimate area... the squirting orgasms... Cleric's body began to feel that same tingle from when she was watching Hunter and Valkyrie. She started to wonder what it would feel like to be touched like that... by someone ELSE and not herself.

For the duration of the bath, Cleric and Kunoichi shared no words. But the more Cleric shot glances at the pink haired beauty, the more curious she got. She wondered if Kunoichi had ever been with someone like that; if she had ever kissed and touched the way Hunter and Valkyrie had done right here at the spring. She felt a warm pit in her stomach as her emotions battled; she wanted to ask her so bad! But Kunoichi was not the social type, and Cleric would almost certainly get shot down.

With a few deep breaths, Cleric desperately forced the words out her mouth.

"K-Kunoichi-sama!"

Cleric yelped when she realized how loud she had yelled that; with an embarrassed squeak, she cupped her mouth.

"What? What do you want?" Kunoichi asked, her fingers sliding through her luxurious pink mane that was hanging in her eyes.

"Ummm.. eh heh heh... w-well... I just have a question. But it's...kinda...weird..."

"Well just say it. You've already gotten my attention, so don't waste my time by backing out."

"Okay...here g-goes... w-well... do you know what Hunter and Valkyrie do to each other?"

Kunoichi's face uncharacteristically changed; it went from its usual scowl to a look of genuine curiosity. Cleric could have sworn a tiny blush was on her cheeks.

"What exactly... are you talking about?" Kunoichi asked.

"Y-you know! K-kissing and stuff when they're... you know... NAKED..."

"Ummmmmm...?"

"And they grope each other and touch each other in...places... until they get wet and..."

"I get what you're saying." Kunoichi interrupted. "Yes, I know they like to do it every chance they get. Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well... they... at this spring earlier..."

"They got it on at this spring?"

"Yeah! And I... well... I saw the whole thing..."

"D-did they do it in the water?!"

"No! Just right there, on the edge."

"Oh, okay. Whew."

The awkward conversation paused right there for a few minutes as they continued to bathe in silence. Cleric felt too embarrassed to continue pressing the subject... but she still hadn't gotten the answers she wanted.

"Kunoichi-sama?"

Kunoichi groaned and looked at her again. "YES...Cleric?"

"Have you...? I mean, have you ever... been with someone like that...?"

"Umm...y-yes, I have. I've given up my body several times in the name of making my target vulnerable. It's one of my most successful tactics."

"So you know about... that stuff...?"

"YES, I know about sex."

"Okay... thank you..."

Kunoichi tried to go back to her own business, but now the blush was on her face now and going crazy. She kept shooting glances at the blushing Cleric, wondering why she was talking about this. As the minutes passed, she started to put two and two together.

"Cleric..."

Cleric snapped out of her thoughts and looked over. "Yes?!"

"Have you ever been with someone?"

Her face grew even redder as she looked downward. "No, I haven't. I n-never did anything like that..."

"Are you asking me these questions because you're curious?"

Cleric scratched her head a few times, still not looking up. "Yes... I saw Hunter and Valkyrie together earlier and... they looked so happy together. I tried to touch myself like they were touching each other, but I have a feeling it's not the same. I want to know what that feels like... to be with someone else in that way. To be hugged and kissed and touched and...loved..."

Kunoichi looked away from Cleric, feeling a tinge of sympathy for her counterpart. Cleric felt unfulfilled, like she was missing something in life. This was what it was... she had never felt the warmth of another's touch, the pleasure of their lips against hers. It made her so sad... sad enough that she wanted to do something about it. Since Hunter and Valkyrie were already a thing, it looked like she was the ideal person for the task. She did have experience, after all.

"Hey Cleric... do you really want to know what it's like? Are you totally serious?"

Cleric looked at her for a second, wondering what she was implying. With a blush, she gave a sheepish nod.

"I can show you..."

"H-HUH?! Kunoichi-sama...!"

"Shhhh! Look, just follow me back to my tent, okay? And don't bother putting on your clothes."

"R-r-right now?!"

"Yes, right now! Just follow me!"

The two warriors, still naked and dripping wet from their bath, stealthily made their way through the trees and back to camp. With each step forward, Cleric breathed loudly with excitement; she felt like firecrackers were going off in her stomach! Was Kunoichi really going to do it with her?!

The two of them crawled into Kunoichi's tent and sat down, staring into each other's eyes for a second. With a serious expression, Kunoichi gently laid Cleric down on her back and hovered over her. Cleric's heart began to race as the naked Kunoichi was within touching distance of her, their faces almost an arm's length apart.

"A-are you gonna kill me?!" she squeaked.

"What? No! You said you wanted to feel what it's like to be pleasured by someone, so I'm showing you. I promise I won't hurt you, okay?"

"O-okay... thank you for this, Kunoichi."

"Don't mention it. Now just relax and I'll show you everything you want to know..."

Cleric took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt Kunoichi's nude body crawl on top of her. Her eyes couldn't help but reopen when she felt a pair of soft lips squish against hers, followed by warm breath tickling her nose.

"Mmm...mmmm~" Cleric moaned, Kunoichi's warm kiss caressing her lips and sending her on an ecstatic journey. She felt two smooth hands slide up her chest and pinch her perky nipples, then start rubbing them in a circular motion.

"Mmmm...mmmph..! Ahhhh...ahhh...Kunoichi-samaaaaa~"

"Shhh... try not to wake up the others, okay?"

Cleric was completely paralyzed as Kunoichi had her way on top of her, kissing her neck while she used her hands to massage and squeeze the delicate little nipples on Cleric's tiny boobs. The euphoric sensations from yesterday were coming back... but this time, it felt twice as good.

Kunoichi grinded her nipples against Cleric's a few times before sliding downwards until her face was level with Cleric's chest. She leaned in and started licking her nub while her hands went down her abdomen. She would wriggle her tongue on it a few times, then close distance with a wet kiss that completely covered her nipple with saliva.

"Ohhh... Kunoichi-sama, I'm getting goosebumps..."

After her repeated pattern of licking and kissing, Kunoichi took it up a notch by planting her mouth on Cleric's breast and sucking it hard. The new sensation made Cleric squeal abruptly.

"AHH~"

Kunoichi slurped loudly as her lips quivered on Cleric's minimal breast fat, while her hand shot upwards and squeezed the vacant breast on the left. Lastly, she used her last hand to gently tickle her navel with her forefinger. The pleasure of being sucked, squeezed and rubbed all at the same time had Cleric starting to feel that same tingle between her legs from yesterday. It was a similar sensation from when she touched herself... but Kunoichi hadn't gotten that far yet.

"Hnnngh! Hnnnngh...! Nghaaaah...! Ku..noi...chi...sama...!"

"Are you enjoying this?" Kunoichi asked, giving a tiny lick on her areola as she latched on and continued sucking.

"Y-yesss! It... feels... so good...! Ahhh...! This is great~!"

Cleric could feel the tiniest trickle of wetness ooze down her leg; she was starting to feel it now! That same feeling from when she touched herself, and wetness had coated her fingers. She wanted to feel Kunoichi go between her legs already, but she didn't want to be rude and take advantage of her hospitality. Still... if she didn't quit with the foreplay Cleric would go insane!

Cleric went down lower and started massaging her thighs, her fingers like velvet as they danced across them and sent tingles straight between to her moist cavern. She leaned down and kissed her navel, then stuck her tongue inside it and licked downwards, towards her pelvis.

"Hnnnnnnngh~!" Hoooo-ohhhhhh~!"

Cleric was straight up whimpering like a dog begging for treats. Kunoichi had her head spinning, her body tingling in a world of pleasure as the wetness oozed from her womanhood. Her hands and tongue were so close...just a little closer...!

Cleric smiled as she went down lower and licked the inside of her thighs. She moved her fingers around her labia, tracing it in a circular motion. She watched Cleric's pussy clench, and reopen with a tiny droplet of precum oozing. She was driving the poor girl nuts.

"Now, once you're done making your lover aroused... then you go in for the real pleasure. Are you ready for this, Cleric?"

"Y-yes! P-please make me feel good, Kunoichi-sama~!"

Cleric drew a sharp breath and tensed up when she felt two fingers slid into her wet folds. She tried to stifle her yell, put the deeper Kunoichi's fingers went the more impossible it became.

"Hnn-HAHHHHHHHHHH~!"

"Shhhh... just relax... relax and breathe..." Kunoichi whispered tenderly, her fingers moving at a slow, gentle pace inside her. She calmed Cleric down by leaning up and kissing her deeply.

"Hnnh..hnnnh...hnnngh...hnggh~" Cleric whimpered, each exhale following up with a pleasurable squeak. She could hear the squishing sound of Kunoichi's fingers pumping in her sticky depths.

"Yess... that feels gooood doesn't it...?" Kunoichi cooed, leaning up and licking her neck upwards. Cleric's response was a loud moan, followed by her body shuddering.

"I can make you feel even better, but you have to trust me. Do you?"

"Y...y...yesss~" Cleric moaned.

"Okay. Just be still, and I promise I'll be gentle."

Cleric tensed up a little when she felt the fingers leave her depths. Suddenly, she felt her legs being lifted high in the air, exposing her pussy fully as well as her teeny little anus.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

"There's a more intimate way of doing it besides with fingers. This is for when you really want to make your lover feel special..." Kunoichi replied.

"O-okay... HNNNNNGH~!"

Cleric's next squeak was long and breath-like as she felt a new sensation: a warm, wet tongue slide into her depths. Kunoichi was licking her... between her legs?!

"Ohhh god...ohhh god...!"

Kunoichi began to pick up the pace as she wriggled her tongue in all directions inside her warm, dripping cave. To boost the pleasure, she slid a forefinger into her anus as a little addition and started gently probing it. The double pleasure had Cleric uncontrollably howling.

"Ohhhh! OHHHH KUNOICHI-SAMAAAAA-AHHHHH-AHHHH~!"

"Now just relax your body... and let your love juices squirt out~" Kunoichi cooed.

"OHHH GOD SOMETHING'S HAPPENING...! AHHH! KUNOICHI-SAMA, HOLD MEEEEEEE!"

Cleric dived into Kunoichi's arms and howled as Kunoichi hugged her tight, giving her pussy a few rubs of encouragement. Her warm love juices began spilling out, Kunoichi feeling it trickling down her leg. Her moans continued as the wild orgasm still coursed through her, sending her body on a terrifying roller coaster ride.

"Shhhh...it's okay... it's out now..." Kunoichi softly whispered to the moaning Cleric. She kissed her a few times on the cheek as Cleric's pussy convulsed and sputtered.

"Ohh...ahhh...hahhhh...hahh...whew..."

Eventually Cleric calmed down and collapsed on top of Kunoichi. The two of them laid against the sleeping bag, Cleric resting her head on Kunoichi's chest as the ninja gently stroked her hair.

"Was that good, Cleric?"

"I h-had so much fun... thank you for doing that with me, Kunoichi-sama... but could you do one more thing for me? J-just hold me like this, and don't let go... let me fall asleep in your arms."

Kunoichi felt a smile creep on her lips; Cleric words couldn't help but take the scowl off her face. With one last kiss, the two fell asleep in that position for the rest of the night.

 **THE END**


End file.
